Ilandere White
Ilandere White she/her, born Eglantine Charming, is a 2019-introduced original character, bleh, and bleh. She is destined to be the next White Doe in the opera Rusalka. She is currently attending her Fourth Year at Ever After High. She's commonly known as Dery. Character Personality As a member of one of the most influential families in Ever After, Ilandere strives to be a palatable, peaceful, and well-behaved young woman. Someone the public loves and admires, without dipping into the territory of being too ''popular, lest the public turn on her. The first impression people have of Ilandere is that she's incredibly '''mellow' and easygoing. While she isn't in any way sluggish, there's still a noticeable lack of energy in her presence. Ilandere likes to go with the flow, go with whatever other people have already decided, because it really is too much trouble to try and contribute her own thoughts. Thus, she's not very opinionated. She especially has a very weak sense of justice. Ilandere is alright with letting immoral things happen, especially if it's someone popular or someone she's friendly with that's doing it. Ilandere is the person that sees bullying, expresses her pity, and changes the subject. While she may be perfectly lovely in manners, any genuine acts of kindness need to have some sort of payoff for her. Otherwise, they're really not worth it. After all, nice is different than good. Ilandere's also not one to pry into others' lives. Even if someone is clearly not okay, but says they're okay, Ilandere will shrug and move on. Essentially, she wants as little stress in her life as possible. She'll keep up her gracious image by asking people if they're alright, but if the chance arises to get out of actually helping them, you can bet she'll take it. So, she's clearly not a fan of conflict. At least, any sort of conflict that isn't just silly, lighthearted drama. Here are some other things she would prefer to avoid: hard work, responsibility, and any sort of emotional vulnerability. Ilandere is the first to wheedle herself out of duties, or slip away from the spotlight. She shirks responsibility like a snake sheds skin. That is to say, snakily. Ilandere's absolutely capable of taking charge, she just dislikes the pressure. She isn't very motivated generally, and gives up very easily. People end up assuming she's incompetent and doing her share because they don't want her to mess things up. And that's exactly what she wants. Ilandere isn't dumb. Well, she literally can't be, blessed with a fairy gift of intelligence and all. But aside from that, she's shrewd, and cunning. She intentionally plays up her ditziness and general uselessness to craft a perfect public image. Lovable, endearing, but not to be trusted with any important matters. You have to admit that she really has it all figured out. All those cogs in her head, and she uses them to be lazy. That's the dream. Her obsession with a docile public image is sort of justified. Ilandere knows that she wants to stay out of the trouble that her illustrious family name was bound to bring. It really wouldn't do, to have to change plans for nasty rumours or pesky paparazzi. Lovely at sympathy, but not at empathy. can't relate to anyone, spoiled, especially cannot related to stuff like social anxiety or being hated for a destiny *Comes from a rich and influential (ish) family so she's used to everything being her way. Not in a spoiled way, but more of an ignorant way. slightly feral *She doesn't try to stand out too much in her friend group and in terms of popularity. She's the type to be satisfied even if she's not the alpha in the group. Also doesn't like responsibility, would rather pass it along to someone else more capable. Appearance Ilandere is an East Asian girl of average height, though she's often wearing heels that bring her up from 5'5" to 5'8". Her family is from Macau, and her father is ethnically Chinese, but Ilandere thinks there's a possibility that's she's mixed. Their biological mother isn't talked about often so she doesn't definitively know. And well, Ilandere's never been one to rock the boat on something that doesn't really matter anyways. Her hair is naturally snow white (hehe), which is visible in her warm pastel pink dye job. It's rather long, relatively healthy, and she usually wears it in waves. Ilandere also goes the extra mile, and died her eyebrows pink. She has warm light brown skin, and a skinny, athletic build. She's made up of a lot of round edges, but her knuckles are bony and would really hurt if they punched you in the face. While her eyes can't really be described as doe eyes (too much of a low hanging fruit, man), they're still a very pretty dark brown, almost black. She's fond of false eyelashes, and her everyday make up look contains doing little white dots along her bottom lashes, mimicking a deer's coloration. Speaking of makeup, Ilandere's very much into the beauty scene. While she is blessed with good genetics, she still goes through a meticulous skincare routine to cover any bases. It mostly stems from her desire to be presentable and marketable as a Charming Interests mm Abilities Unbeknownst to Ilandere, she actually does possess magical abilities. People are drawn to her like a magnet, and are reluctant to think negatively of her. They're inclined to like her, no matter what she does. It's very subtle, but it gives her just a slight edge over others. It's sort of a play on the opposities attract trope found in romance movies. It helps her get away with a lot, but she just believes that's how everyone is. Fairy Tale - Rusalka How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusalka_(opera) How Does Dery Fit Into it? Ilandere was born as Eglantine Charming, to a family of D-list Charmings. Her father remarried when they were quite young, to none other than Apple White's aunt. *Though originally charmings for an undecided destiny, their father remarried when they were young, to none other than apple white's aunt. So they became part of the White family. Their parents subsequently kind of used their status as part of the White family to search for destinies to give their children. This is basically the reason why the DCA happened when no one cared about Rusalka before. **Dery was originally the prince, but she switched with Adoette to be the white doe. This is because the prince role was larger and more important, and she wants the relationship between herself and Adoette to be better. **Well the prince dies so. nice going. Dery didn't do this on purpose though (or did she?) **In any case, Adoette just told her "whatever. i'll do it." so she thinks it's all alright now! *She's part of the popular crowd with Apple and Co. (hit me with your popular ocs because I don't want to make a clique of my own). Parallels * Viewpoint on Destiny mm Name The surnames are quite boring in this case! Charming is uh, Charming. And White is the same as the Apple White. Ilandere is a name that means "moon woman". That's not very relevant to anything, but I do think as a name it's quite pretty, and sophisticated. I mostly chose Ilandere because it could be nicknamed into Dery. Back when she was named Eglantine, her nickname was Lan. Her name used to be Eglantine Charming, which is a little clever yohoho on my part. Eglantine sounds like an adjective, perfect for the name of a Charming. In actuality, it's another name for the sweet-brier plant. This signifies the line between Dery and Gwen and the other Charming families. When they shed these names and took on their current ones, it represented how eager their family was to gain recognition. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities myeh Quotes Trivia *Ilandere and Adoette's birthday, September 28, is National Hunting and Fishing Day 2019, a day where the white deer is celebrated. It's also a lovely coincidence, as September 28 is also the birthday of a certain person who she may be somewhat based off of. **whom is this person? ;) *I generally don't like using the nickname Dery even though that was the whole point of the name Ilandere? *myeh Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Rusalka Category:Asexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress